


Hives

by NotYourAverageVampire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, It just kind of happened, It really is an underrated ship, It's funny though I promise, Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageVampire/pseuds/NotYourAverageVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Kamui make some mistakes together. It goes just as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of Arthur/Kamui in my casual browsing of this site so here's something terrible. No regrets.

Her daily schedule was unenviable. Studying tactics with Leo in the morning, practicing archery with Zero in the afternoon, some sword training with Xander and Laslow until sunset. If she had the energy, she'd stay up late and practice speech-writing. On most nights, she composed herself enough to make it home, pass out in her bed and sleep until the sun was up. But something kept her up this night, and she figured the springs would take the edge off her post-work headache.

Arthur just plain couldn't sleep. Elise always told him he worried too much and that if he kept thinking of incidental things, especially those spawned from his unnaturally bad luck, he would never sleep again. He thought the baths would calm him down enough to retire for the rest of the night. No sooner had he crossed the door frame to the bathing room did his eyes meet a semi-conscious Kamui.

All Kamui could see in her muddied view was a muscled-up blond-haired man, so she instinctively called out to him in her exhausted voice.

"B-big br-brother..."

_Is she talking to me?_

"I overdid it again, big brother... You keep telling me not to do so much but I..."

_Oh no. She thinks I'm Xander._

Now Arthur was faced with a new dilemma. Should he pretend to be Xander to get her to go to bed? Or should he be honest with her and see what happens? He sighed. As usual, justice and truth and honesty had to prevail. It was the Nohrian way.

"I'm not Xander, Kam. Please, get up."

"I'm not Kam, Xander... heh heh."

"Were you about to fall asleep in that water? It's not healthy to do that, you know."

He held out his hand so she could pull herself out of the spring, but as she roused from her nap he realized she was stark naked. In his mind he began to scold himself for wanting to look. It was like a vortex of bad luck was dragging him much closer to the princess than he'd ever wanted to be. But he couldn't bear it. He couldn't resist looking her up and down while he had the chance.

She had a body comparable to Camilla's. Not as busty, but the curves were still there. Her skin was as pale as any person who'd spent 20 years locked away in a castle somewhere. Even with her boyish brown haircut, she was gentle and feminine and... attractive?

"This is so wrong, Kam," he whispered nervously. "Where's your towel? Where's your clothes?" She began to snap out of her sleepy state and search the room for her possessions, then she turned to him to see if maybe he knew where her things were. Their eyes met.

"I don't see them anywhere, big br- OH GODS!!!" Xander had blond hair, but he definitely did not have blue eyes.

Kamui turned ghost white as she realized exactly what she was doing, and who she was doing it with. The pace of her searched shifted from leisurely to frantic, running from place to place until she bent over a bench to see if her towel was hiding beneath it.

"D-don't just stand there, you idiot! Help!" she commanded.

Blush invaded his face and his mind was soon dominated by a strange, new feeling. He'd never done it before but if he felt confident, he could come up behind her and...

"I just want to get out of here, okay? That's all I want right now. That's it, that's it. Nothing else," he replied, shielding his eyes from her as best as he could while trying to locate at least a bath towel. "Aha!"

"Did you find something?"

"Yes!"

He passed her the towel he found on the ground and turned to face her, striking a proud pose and grinning.

"The great Arthur has done it again! Helping the helpless! Preserving all that is good and wholesome in this world!"

In one hand, Kamui held the towel over herself. The other covered her mouth as her eyes grew wide with shock and her face turned bright red. She looked like she was ready to faint. She couldn't stop looking at him. His abs. His muscles. His rock-hard erection. She saw everything.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Was it something I said?"

All she could muster was an embarrassed whimper. She felt so so bad for him. She had never felt so awful in her entire life.

"Did it get colder in here or is it just... Oh no... OH NO..."

That towel she was holding was his towel.

It was dead silent for a few minutes. Neither of them wanted to speak. She lowered the towel so he could see her fully again. It didn't matter in her mind, since there was now nothing left to his imagination.

"Do me a favor, okay?" He broke the silence.

"Whatever you want." She looked him in the eyes, but her voice was shaking.

"Put that towel on, go grab me another one from your room, and never speak of this again."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." She stuttered, bowing her head.

If she was coming back with that towel, Arthur figured he might as well enjoy the water anyway. He marched into the bath and patiently awaited Kamui's return.


	2. Not Even Recently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise takes matters into her own hands to move the plot along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spot the foreshadowing?

For about two weeks Kamui and Arthur avoided each other as much as humanly possible. Knowing how terrible his luck was, Arthur presumed it was for the better. Kamui would wait to talk to someone if she saw that Arthur was also there, rather than joining them all in conversation. If the opportunity to work with her presented itself, Arthur would choose a different assignment.

She tried to keep the image of his naked body away from her dreams, but it was futile. Every night since their mishap at the springs, she found herself masturbating to thoughts of him alone.

Arthur dove into his work to avoid thinking about his feelings for Kamui. He organized a fire drill for a nearby village, helped an elderly man harvest his crops, and single-handedly stopped a group of bandits from running off with a shopkeeper's purse.

But he was, first and foremost, Elise's retainer. She always noticed his efforts to improve the lives of those around him but now she was also keen to his actions when her older sister was nearby.

"Arthur?" She approached him.

"Ah! Elise! It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"

A faint crash of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Maybe it's not as wonderful as I thought," he sighed.

"I had a quick question for you," she began, innocently enough.

"Of course, my dear! I, Arthur, hero of justice, shall assist you with whatever you-"

"What's the deal with you and Kamui?"

He tried to keep his composure but just the phrase "you and Kamui" brought those strange feelings back again. He almost felt sick.

"Pardon?"

"Earlier today, she looked like she was about to talk to me but then she noticed that you were here and completely about-faced. What's up with that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he insisted. His eyes shifted in every possible direction, trying to look for someone or something else to leave the conversation for.

"And when you realized she was nearby you looked a bit sweaty. Your legs were shaking, too."

Sure enough, the sweat formed on his brow as he thought again of Kamui bent over that bench in the hot springs. Damn him for not getting closer to her when he had the chance.

"Enough!" He shouted, suddenly. "I-I'm sorry. I mean, I meant, uh... I've had enough of you making a big deal out of nothing. There's nothing going on. I haven't talked to your sister at all lately. Not even recently. Not at all."

Elise smiled at him, seemingly satisfied with his answer. But he could sense the gears in her head turning.

"Well, I guess I had a second question for you."

"Oh?"

"Effie and I were going to have a fun little campfire outing tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

"Do I?" He grinned from ear to ear. Fighting for truth and justice was his pastime, but his second favorite thing was spending time with Elise and Effie.

"Great! We'll meet in the glade by the Staff Shop tonight. Don't be late!"

With that, she gleefully skipped away from him. When she was sure he was gone, she made a beeline for her older sister.

Kamui was standing outside the Lottery, happily examining her new rapier. The sound of Elise's skipping against the cobblestones tore her interest away from the weapon.

"Hey Elise!" She called out, "Check out my new gear!"

"Woah... Kamui, that's incredible!"

Kamui passed the blade to her, still grinning with pride.

"I just won it! You can have it if you like. It's not much use to a Malig Knight like me."

Elise swung the sword around, but it nearly slipped out of her hands.

_I don't have use for such a thing either, but I know someone who would..._

"So I actually came over to ask you something, really quick," Elise began.

"I'm listening. As long as it's reasonable, I'm sure I can help."

"I'm not here to ask for your help, silly! I was just wondering if you would like join Effie and I for a girls' night out?"

"Oh, definitely! It's been ages since I've had some fun. What do you have planned?"

"Just a little campfire. We can sit around and swap stories. You know there'll be s'mores if Effie's involved!"

"Well, I'd love to attend. Thanks for inviting me!"

"Great! We'll meet in the glade by the Staff Shop tonight. Don't be late!" 


	3. Blue Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Arthur really need some better friends.

As night fell in the Astral Plane, Arthur found it increasingly difficult to locate his companions. Elise and Effie insisted on leaving without him - an hour before he finished his last task of the day - and now they were nowhere to be found. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but many of his unlucky brushes with danger came from a lack of vision. It was safe in the Astral Plane, but he kept his hand on his awesome new rapier in case said danger came to challenge him.

He could see the silhouette of the Staff Shop in the distance, so there was definitely a campfire ahead. Nothing suspicious so far. There was a shadow dancing in the flames, growing more noticeable as he got closer, but that was to be expected.

Kamui sat at the campfire, alone, with her head in her hands. The fire was set, and this was definitely the spot, but where had Elise and Effie gone off to? They said tonight, right? Near the Staff Shop? 

She stuck a thin branch into the fire and set the edge of it alight. Then she drew the flaming branch close to her and used her dragon powers to snuff it out. She repeated the process over and over until she heard a rustling from a few feet away, followed by a loud sigh.

"Okay," Arthur began. "What's this all about?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Kamui replied, refusing to look away from the fire.

Arthur could see two figures inside the Staff Store, doing their best to hide beside the window facing the campsite. 

"We've been set up, Kam."

"No kidding."

"They're hiding over there, but they're doing a terrible job."

She finally looked over to the window on their right, and sure enough she could see the top of Effie's head peeking over the window sil. 

"Do they expect us to kiss, or something?" Kamui giggled. She patted a seat next to her on the log and looked up at him expectantly.

"Probably."

He sat down beside her, his new rapier clanking on the ground.

"That's a nice sword you've got there, too. A gift from Elise, I suppose."

"Actually, Elise said it was a gift from you!" Arthur insisted, with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I uh, I love it. Thanks."

Oh, happy day! She didn't deny it! She really did want him to have the rapier! They had a nice campfire going and even with the prying eyes of Effie and Elise upon them, he could move closer to her and finally make his move. That was what Elise was hoping for, anyway.

He was going to do this. They were going to do this. His heart was set on it now, and nothing would change his mind. 

He reached for the far side of her face with his left hand, hoping to pull her in for a much-anticipated kiss. She didn't stop him or anything, either. Her eyes were fixed on him and the dancing flames beside them highlighted her face and her eyes with the most radiant shades of orange and gold. 

Maybe he'd tease her first. Whisper a little something to get her excited, and go for that exposed part of her neck. They were very close now. He could hear her nervous breathing.

" _Oh, Kamui... You're so-_ "

**BOOM!!!**

They both flinched - suddenly rising from their seats - as a lightning bolt hit a tree nearby. On cue, the downpour began, wiping out the fire and instantly soaking them. 

Kamui shrieked at the bright light and the crash of the thunder, momentarily blinded and overwhelmed by everything. When she came to, she saw Arthur, clearly distressed. She couldn't tell if his face was soaked with rain or tears.

"Run!" She shrieked again, as another bolt shook the glade.

"Agh! It's so damn loud!" He cried.

They dashed into the Staff Shop, quivering at the sudden temperature change. As far as they could tell, the mood had been killed.

Elise and Effie were the only ones inside, both laughing uncontrollably at the horrendous date they'd just witnessed. For once, Arthur appeared to be genuinely angry at them for the whole ordeal. 

"You two look like you had fun!" Elise chuckled, sarcastically.

Kamui crossed her arms at the insult, her glare burning through her wet bangs and into Effie in particular. "I was really looking forward to those s'mores, you little-"

"Ladies, ladies!" Arthur interrupted, with a shaky smile. "Stop this right now! I'm going to buy us some umbrellas from the Accessory Shop and we can all go home and dry off and have ourselves a little laugh about this whole thing, right?"

He followed the question with his usual hearty laugh but in truth, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. His heart was already broken by the will of nature itself. To know that his two closest friends had planned this "date" without his knowledge depressed him. He was just about to seal the deal with Kamui...

"Oh. My. Gods. I can't believe you put us up to this!" She continued, in a huff.

"I see the way you look at him! I was doing you a favor!" Elise returned fire.

"Don't you have better things to do than play matchmaker with your big sister?"

"Wow, Elise! You're right!" Effie mused aloud, "This was more entertaining than I thought!"

"Shut up, Effie! You're not blameless in this either!"

"Big sister!" Elise pouted, "I thought he was really into you, alright? That's all it was. Worst case scenario, you ripped each other's heads off, but I knew that wasn't going to happen!"

"Heh. If I knew there was going to be a cage match, I would've made some popcorn," Effie mused again.

This time, both sisters glared at Effie, just as the door to the shop dinged again. Arthur stood at the entrance, still soaked, carrying three umbrellas under one arm and a bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

"Ah, yes! There's loverboy!" Effie declared.

Kamui's face turned bright red, part exasperated and part flattered. His fighter suit seemed to cling to him more than usual, thanks to the rain. She could make out those abs she'd been fantasizing about, too. They would have to take their clothes off to dry, right? 

"What a gentleman Mr. Arthur is! Going out of his way to get us umbrellas and flowers," Elise laughed, reaching for the bouquet. 

"Hey!" He pulled his arm away from her. "These are for Kam!"

Kamui felt a lump in her throat as she approached him, his arm outstretched with the beautiful blooms in his fist. She swore she'd seen those kind of flowers somewhere before, but couldn't place exactly when or where.

"Oh, my... They're gorgeous, Arthur!" 

She took them from him and lifted them towards her nose to take in their soft fragrance. The scent made her dizzy...

"Would you look at that," Elise giggled, "You made my big sister cry!"

Kamui opened her mouth and tried to express to Elise exactly why she was crying, but her breathing was so haggard and that lump in her throat had grown considerably since smelling those flowers. 

"Uh, guys?" Effie interrupted, pointing at the growing red, hivey splotches across Kamui's face.

She wheezed and stumbled for a moment, eeking out a faint "Help..." before collapsing to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This story takes place between their A and S support.


	4. Into Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even lost in all of those hives, she was still Kam and she was still beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla hates them so much.

"I didn't know! I swear!" Arthur cried out, as Camilla's right palm slammed into the side of his face.

"Mmm... ugh..."

"Camilla! Don't take your anger out on him! You know he can't do anything about his bad luck!" Elise shouted.

"H-hey... Wha... What's hap...en...ing..."

Kamui opened her eyes and tried to reach out for the last thing she saw - the bouquet of flowers in Arthur's hand.

"See?" Elise continued, "She's waking up. It was just an allergy attack. You can stop worrying now."

"Oh, goodness!" Smiled Camilla, "My precious, sweet little sister is back from the grave! I'm so happy I could die in your place... but I won't." 

Kamui sat up again and swallowed to see if she could breathe and talk again. She was resting on her bed in the treehouse, with her two sisters, Arthur, and Effie scattered about the room.

"I feel like hell, Camilla. What happened?"

Camilla knelt beside the bed and began to examine the splotches and hives on Kamui's face.

"Your little boyfriend over there didn't know you were allergic to blue lilacs."

"So I almost died?"

"Mhm! Arthur almost killed you!" She gritted her teeth."And isn't. That. Just. Lovely."

"N-no... Not really." Kamui strained and tried to find where Arthur had gone off to.

"Just remember, Dear Sister, if he EVER tries something like that again..." Camilla turned to Arthur and dragged her thumb across her own neck. "Got it?"

He was still holding his cheek, the stinging slap wound red and fresh on him, but he nodded.

"Good." With that, Camilla returned to her feet and wandered behind Elise, wrapping her arms around their littlest sister and resting her chin on the top of her head. 

"You're going to have those hives for a few days," Elise insisted. "You need to rest. Medic's orders."

The last time Kamui checked she didn't take orders from a "medic" who was barely sixteen. But in this current state, she was thankful for anything her talented little sis had to offer.

"Also, here's some hive cream. You know what you should do with it." For a moment, it looked like Elise was winking at Arthur. 

"Right," Kamui replied weakly. "Thank you, everyone."

With that, her company made their way to the exit as she settled into her bed. Elise placed the lotion on the nightstand on her way out. Arthur also began to walk toward the door, but Kamui called out just loud enough to warrant his attention.

"Uh, so, I guess this is it, huh?" He shrugged and remained noncommittal by the door. "You never want to see me again. I understand."

"Wherever did you get that idea from?" She offered her best smile, though it was weak and obscured by the large welts across her face.

"I messed up big time, Kam. All I wanted was for you to like me and I doubt you're up for that after your near-death experience."

"If it's any consolation, I was unconscious for most of it, right? How long was I out, anyway?"

Arthur marched towards one of the treehouse windows but stumbled on a loose floorboard, stubbing his "toe of justice" on the way down. He managed to put his hands out in front of him to keep him from landing flat on his face.

"FUCK!" He shouted, rather suddenly.

"D-did you just curse?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about! You must be mistaken! One of such pure heart as myself could never see it to curse like a sailor! You're hearing things! Hallucinating, yes!"

He pulled himself off the ground with help from a tea-table chair nearby and finished his trek to the window. 

"Hey, Arthur... Why don't you drop the goody-two-shoes act for now and come over here?" She pleaded, now sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed. Her chest was covered in some salve-bandages, but she didn't have a shirt on.

"It's dark!" he declared, opening the blinds to look out on the Astral Plane. He kept his back to the shirtless woman, completely oblivious. 

"Great!" She replied, "That gives us plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?"

He turned to Kamui to find her holding the hive cream, as perky and awake as ever.

"O-oh... you want me to help you with that?" He closed his eyes and thought about the opportunity sitting and smiling before him. 

"What's wrong, Arthur? I thought your whole reason for being was to help people. And here I am, so very helpless..."

"Th-this is different!" He stammered. Sweat began to form on his brow as he thought about putting his hands on her pale body. "The only person I'd be helping if I... if I touched you... would be me."

"I'm asking as a favor, not as an order. Besides, you're not my retainer."

She opened the bottle and pulled her body out from beneath the blanket as he slowly edged closer to her. She was still covered from the waist down in a pair of loose-fitting pants to keep the hives from spreading. Arthur sat next to her on the bed and reached for the jar in her hand.

"I only need it on my neck and my face, okay?" She requested, calmly.

Arthur nodded, his typical unsure expression replaced with a more determined look. Without a word, he poured some of the remedy onto his hands and rubbed the back of her neck, drawing her close to him in the process. She pressed the left side of her face into his opposite shoulder and closed her eyes, trying her best to remember the feeling of his strong hands massaging her.

"Get up," he whispered, coldly. "I have to put this stuff on your face now."

As he lightly pushed her off of him, she responded by wrapping her arms around his own neck, resting her forearms on his shoulders and using her hands to play with his blond hair. The heat rose in his face and she could see the conflict brewing in his heroic blue eyes.

"I-I-I re-re-really shouldn't..." He could feel the words fall from his lips but his hands began to move about her cheekbones. 

"Nobody's going to judge you here," She replied calmly. "It's just the two of us right now." 

He could feel his blood pressure rising as he moved his own face closer to hers. Even lost in all of those hives, she was still Kam and she was still beautiful.

"I've felt horrible since that day, and I only feel worse now. Oh, Kamui... I just want to crawl under a rock and die!"

She realized that he was going to keep talking and stalling and that nothing would get done unless she had him here and now. So Kamui forced her lips onto his, causing his whole body to tense up and his conflicted gaze to grow even wider with confusion. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, mercilessly attacking whatever doubts he had about this moment.

Then, suddenly, she pulled away. "Then there better be room for two under that rock of yours."

"Um... uh, I uh..."

Back to kissing. He continued to get lost in the feeling of her tongue dancing around his mouth until he convinced himself to kiss back. With each stroke of her tongue against his he felt better about giving in to his carnal instincts. He reached for the bandages around her chest and snapped back to reality, sharply pulling away from her mouth and instead moving over to her ear.

"It's time to stop, Kam," he whispered though haggard breaths. "I can't do anything more with you tonight. Not when you're like this."

"Yeah, the bandages make it kind of hard to um, go further."

"I promise, though. I-I'll come back. You h-have my word."

With that, he rose from the bed and assisted her in setting up her blankets for the night. She watched him, expectantly, hoping something in his very sobering attitude would change - that maybe he would shut up and love her. But not tonight. The guilt of nearly killing her weighed too heavily on him.


	5. For Nohr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinning for great justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brb, going to throw myself in the nearest trash bin.

"Permission to enter?"

The phrase was always followed by a series of knocks on the treehouse door.

On Elise's orders, Kamui had to stay in her room for three days. While she appreciated the break, she knew that same period of time was absolutely harrowing for Arthur. Effie hadn't stopped calling him "loverboy" and Elise was constantly pushing for more details on what, if anything, had happened between them after the girls had left the room the other night.

Kamui was resting on her bed with a book, hoping that if she stayed silent long enough he'd go away. He'd already done enough damage to her psyche and she was quite content to never see him again.

"Kam, I'm here to apologize! Again!" he continued. "Pretty please?"

For the past two days, he'd come to her treehouse and reenacted his apology. The first time he did it, she kept the door shut. She kept making excuses for their kiss. Perhaps she was delirious from the medicine and not feeling like herself.

"Kam's not here!" she replied, still engrossed in her book.

More knocking. This time somewhat frantic.

"Gods, Kam! I know I screwed up! Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me? Maybe?"

She sighed and wandered over to her bookshelf, putting the novel back in its place and hesitating as he spoke again.

"Your brother cornered me in the hallway today. Do you want to hear what I told him?"

Her pointed ears perked up. Which brother did he talk to? Did he somehow find a way to drag her deeper into this mess? Oh gods, did everyone know what happened the other night?

"Alright, alright. I'll be right there," she insisted.

She flung the door open to see Arthur's panicked, blushing face. 

"Milady! Y-you actually came to the door this time!"

"A word of advice," she sighed, "Don't advertise yourself to the entire camp right after you nearly kill me, okay?"

"Well, it's been two days!" He smiled, "Which means your hives are gone!"

"So, uh... who did you run into? What did he say?"

She moved out of his way so he could enter the room, though her eyes were fixated on that one floorboard he tripped over last time. Whenever he got too close to it, she nudged him a bit as a reminder. 

"Come on. Sit down over here." She motioned to the table, where two chairs and a cold pot of tea awaited them. "The tea's from this morning. I wouldn't suggest drinking it."

Arthur nodded and the two sat down. He rested one arm on the table, hand outstretched for her to hold if she felt like it. 

"I saw Xander this afternoon when I was heading to lunch with the ladies. Such a fire in his eyes, Kamui! I thought I was a goner!"

She perked up in her seat, silently wondering if this story ended with yet another slap to the face.

"So before he even started, I said, 'How was I supposed to know she was allergic to blue lilacs?' and he said, 'If you lay one hand on my sister again, I'll gut you like a fish!' So then I said-"

"Woah!" Kamui interrupted. "How did he know that you put your hands on me? I thought we agreed we were never going to speak of that part again!?"

"I think he meant it figuratively. At least I hope he did. But anyway, he threatened me in that hallway and I wanted to tell him about the second half of our uh... encounter, but I didn't."

Arthur grinned from ear to ear, hoping his last sentence would be met with some kind of praise or thankfulness. All Kamui could do was scowl at him. He was so unlucky in his very existence, that he was amused by the simplest of victories.

"What's with that look? I messed up again, didn't I? Oh, Kam, forgive me! I'm such a fool to think that what happened the other night was more than a fluke."

A blush creeped up Kamui's face as she started to giggle at his melodrama. Maybe he truly was as wild about her as she was about him. 

"Apology accepted," she insisted with a smile. She moved her hands to the arm that rested on the table and began to explore his bicep. 

"What? J-just like that?"

"Why not? You didn't have a problem coming here today, even after I was so mean to you once I came to my senses. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you."

They both silently watched as she ran her fingers up his arm. 

"So where does this leave us?" He whispered, his eyes shifting in every direction except towards her.

Suddenly, she moved off of the chair and onto her knees, scooting up a little to cross her arms and rest them across his lap. She made sure to stare deep into his lovely eyes.

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you," she repeated.

"O-oh," he stammered. "Th-that's great, I think. Wonderful. Fantastic."

He reached down to run his hands through her soft brown hair, silently praying that he didn't get caught in it or something. She really did look like a man in her armor and it felt like some big secret to know there was a nice-looking woman underneath.

"Stand up," he whispered. 

"What?"

"I was hoping we could start from where we left off. Unless you want to forget about that and start over completely."

"No, no. It's fine. You're in charge right now."

"Yes!" He triumphantly declared to the empty room. "I'm in charge!"

"Ughhhh. Let's get this over with, I guess."

They both sat down on her bed and faced each other. He was making that weird uncomfortable face again, like there was something he wanted to get off his chest but couldn't. She could sense the conflict within him. 

Before she could even ask what was on his mind, he blurted out, "I told Zero this would be the hardest part."

"You told who what now?"

"He gave me some advice. He explained in great detail how to... do things to you. I mean, I uh, I asked him for the advice but the more I think about it the more unclean I feel! How can I be a great friend of justice when I'm busy- mmmph!"

She attacked his mouth in the same way she did two nights before. He repeated his own motions, placing one hand on the small of her back and running the other around her neck and collarbone. 

He started to undo her armor from the back while they made out, loosening the straps near her abdomen with little effort, then moving towards the chest plate before stopping mid-kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"We're exactly where we left off. Where do I go from here?"

"I don't know. Feel it out."

With that she went for his neck, sucking and kissing and biting, watching the heat rise on his face. And with a "pop!" her chest plate was off. He unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the floor beside the bed. 

He wasn't as smart or crafty as Zero but one piece of advice from his dear friend struck him in that moment. _Try undressing her creatively!_

"Of course!" He replied aloud to the voice in his head.

He pulled away from her to take his shirt off and examine the armor around her legs. He paused again to look at her for approval. 

"Gosh. I didn't think I'd get this far," he mused as he undid the stirrups on her legs. 

When the shin-guards came off, he pressed his face into a spot just above her left knee. He dragged his tongue along her thigh and watched her squirm nervously at the sensation. 

"You're getting k-kind of close to me..." Kamui hummed. She closed her eyes and hoped that his bad luck wouldn't come back to bite them. Especially right now.

He stopped and looked up at her in the same way she did when he was sitting in her chair. Perhaps he wasn't as prude as she thought?

"Permission to enter?" His usual phrase, but in a strange new tone. Suggestive, maybe? Despite hearing those words at least twice before, this was something completely different. 

"How long have you wanted to do this? You're moving a lot faster than you were the other-"

She gripped the sheets with anticipation as she felt his hand slide beneath her underwear. His hands were so big and strong - the thought of him touching her was too much to bear. He entered her, slowly and carefully, taking note of her expression as he pushed one of his fingers further in. She rewarded him with a moan.

"I'm helping, right?" He pushed harder. "As in, I'm doing this correctly?"

"Oh goodness, Arthur... You're definitely... doing... something," she moaned, as she started bucking into his hand.

A second finger began to stroke at her clit while the first continued thrusting. The sounds she made grew higher in pitch and nervous as he was, Arthur found her reactions quite amusing.

"Look at you. You're such a mess!" He teased. "How ever will we explain this to the maids?"

"See?" She whispered faintly. "You can be dirty when you want to be."

Her wetness leaked onto the bed as he shoved a second finger inside her. Now he was exploring her walls, looking for the best point of attack to drive her into his arms for good. The whole experience wouldn't be worth it if either of them had second thoughts. She tightened up around his fingers, and boy did he notice.

"Hey Kam... can we, uh, do something else?"

"If this is making you uncomfortable, we can stop."

"No no no no! That's not what I was thinking at all!" He stammered. "I was hoping, um, m-m-maybe i-if y-you would uh, oblige me. I was h-h-hoping we could... maybe we could..."

Something within him snapped in that moment, as he realized the only way to get past his fear of asking for what he wanted would simply be to take it. He took his fingers out of her, causing her to whine at the sudden lack of sensation. Her expression shifted from concern to lust as she watched him remove his pants and, finally, his smallclothes.

She'd always held back a desire to be pinned down and fucked mercilessly, but he'd never seemed like the type to do it. Nevertheless, he threw himself at her once his clothes were off the bed and he pressed his bare body against hers. He was everything she remembered and imagined since their first encounter in the hot springs. He started biting at her ear, whispering all kinds of nasty things he had no business saying.

And all this teasing, from Arthur, no less! He was so pure and good and she couldn't help but feel like she was corrupting him by letting this happen. What happened to the bumbling idiot who bought her the bouquet of flowers that gave her an allergy attack? She tried to connect the two very different men she was experiencing but her mind was too consumed by the warmth between her legs. 

He pushed himself off of her a bit so she could reach down, and with his length in her right hand, she flashed him a brief smile. Like some kind of switch, he seemed back to his old, bumbling self.

"Oh my... Kam. Th-that's uh, what you're doing is uh, incredible. Yeah! I like it a lot and... ahhh..."

She tugged at it harder, faster. The fight between the Arthur she knew and the one she wanted at the moment was well underway. While he decided who he was trying to be, she flipped themselves over, so she could be on top.

He could see everything when she straddled him, from her perfect breasts to her curvy hips. She too was enthralled with his abs and his girth, which only grew in size as she pumped and played with it. 

It was the confidence boost he needed. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled himself up to a sitting position. 

"If I tell you what I want, will you help me?"

She nodded, eagerly waiting for his next command.

"I need you to get on your hands and knees, but stay on the bed."

She bent over, with her feet dangling on the right side of the bed, as he rose from his spot to move behind her.

"I've been thinking about this since I saw you bent over that bench all that time ago..."

He placed his hands on her hips and brought his cock to her entrance. She slinked down to rest her head in her hands but kept her rear raised up. 

"What's wrong, Kam?" He paused, so tantalizingly close to sliding in.

"Now I'm the one who's conflicted," she confessed. "This whole time I've been unable to imagine such an unwavering symbol of justice doing something so lewd..."

"Don't worry," he whispered, stroking her back and finally moving inside. 

She tensed up at the sensation of something new and large within her. He started to rock his hips back and forth against her, each thrust more powerful than the last. 

"Don't worry... baby... yes... YES!" he repeated. His mind was so lost in fucking her. 

"H-harder... Please!" She cried out. 

He moaned, following the order without any second thought. Each slam eliciting a whimper from her. Each beat of their skin slapping together and parting over and over again driving her madder by the moment.

"You're so... tight... baby..."

"Arthur... please... I'll do an-y-thing..." She begged. She pleaded. 

He reached beneath her and started to grab at her breasts, thanking the gods his arms were long and her body was short. He felt himself reaching his limit, too. 

"Kamui, I want to try something. Don't change what you're doing, just let me know if it's too much."

He let go of her chest to adjust himself inside her, trying to find the proper angle. 

"Uh, Arthur? What are you d-doing down there?"

He moved himself almost completely out of her and took a deep breath.

"Hold on tight."

"Wha-"

The thrust, so hard and deep, racked Kamui with pleasure. She just barely had the wherewithal to muffle her impassioned scream. She wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she loved him. He said nothing and continued to dominate her, actually snickering at the rambling confession spilling out of her with each pump of his hips. 

"That's my girl..." he whispered, letting up a bit on the thrusts and stroking her hair again.

"More... please... ungh..."

He applied some pressure to the small of her back and sped up again, intending to finish the job for both of them. They were a sweating mess of bare skin, Kamui collapsing rather suddenly as she gave in to sweet release. Arthur continued to fuck her for a good minute or so before he came and flipped face up to lie beside her. 

They didn't look each other in the eye as they caught their breath, and even after she regained some of her senses she flopped over on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

"You were great," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"I supposed we'd call each other partners in crime, but I know you're more a fan of justice."

"Yeah," he laughed, "You could be my hero and I could be your trusty sidekick!"

"Me? The hero?"

"You were my hero just now, weren't you, Kam?"

It was the most flattering compliment she'd ever received, odd as it was. She snuggled against her lover, still naked and sweating, but with truly nothing to hide it felt natural to pass out for the night in his arms. 

"You weren't half bad yourself," she sighed. "I thought you'd be kind of clumsy about it."

"Perhaps I was saving all of my luck for this moment," he spoke with renewed vigor. "I love you, Kam."

"I love you, Arthur."

She looked up at him and they grinned at each other, firm in their new commitment.

"Besides," Arthur continued, "Most of the stuff I do tends to go off without a hitch. You're just never around to see it!"


	6. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say this is the most spoilery chapter in this entire story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and supporting my first work on here. I'll probably have more stories with different characters in the near future.

"Is this seat taken?" Leo asked, as he met his older sister at the breakfast table.

Kamui rested her head directly on the table, her arms crossed around her stomach. Her only reply was a deep breath mixed with a sigh.

"You look exhausted," he continued, pulling out the chair next to hers.

"I'm not feeling so great, to be honest. If Xander hadn't called us all to breakfast, for whatever weird exercise in family bonding this is, I'd still be in bed."

"Yeah, we haven't had a sit-down meal like this since we were kids! It must be important."

Before they could continue their conversation, Camilla appeared in the door-frame, her eyes immediately locked on her darling younger sister.

"Oh, no... not you too!" She bemoaned, pulling up a chair on the other side of Kamui.

Kamui turned her head to Camilla, but didn't pick it up from the table.

"Me too? What do you mean by that?"

"That poor little girl with the pigtails - you know the one - she was moping around the castle in a similar fashion. I hope what you have isn't contagious."

"Xander's retainer, eh? She's an odd one. He does spend a lot of time around her, though."

"Speaking of the devil..." Leo interrupted, tapping Kamui on the shoulder.

She finally raised her head and sat back in her chair, watching Elise, Xander and Peri enter the room. Camillia was right. Peri's face seemed as flushed as Kamui's, with her one visible eye wide and emanating the same kind of exhaustion she felt. 

She couldn't get a read on Xander's expression. He seemed like he was trying to be stoic, but hints of emotion permeated his mask. Elise was skipping around like normal, but perhaps a little more excited? They took their seats at the other side of the breakfast table, with Xander in the middle of the other two.

"Good morning, all," He began, looking down at the empty table for a moment but then back up at the siblings sitting across from him. "I have a very important announcement to make."

Suddenly, Jacob stood over him, holding one of many piping hot cups of coffee. Flora and Felicia laid out a spread of breakfast foods, and Xander waited patiently before continuing his announcement. He hoped the maids and butler would leave before he addressed his family but realized the wait was much too long. The anticipation seemed to be killing Elise.

"Ahem. As I was saying, you may have noticed an extra person has joined us today," He turned to Peri and nodded. She flashed back a smile. "I'm pleased to tell you that this person will be my wife."

Leo did a spit-take, trying to fathom what his usually sane older brother just said. Peri did not seem like Xander's type at all. Camilla grinned wide and excited for the happy couple. Kamui was more amused than anything.

"That makes all of us brothers and sisters now, yeah?" Peri inquired, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. "I never really had a family."

"Sure, darling!" Xander responded, moving his hand to her shoulder. "You can have whatever you want as far as I'm concerned."

"Ugh," Leo snorted, "How you'd settle for something like this is beyond me, brother."

"What does he mean by that, Xander?"

"Oh!" Xander gritted his teeth and starred through his brother. "Leo didn't mean anything at all. It was a joke. Haha. Ha."

"Well this certainly took me by surprise," Camilla began. "I hardly saw you two hanging out before this... announcement."

"That's because he got me pregnant!" Peri blurted out, much to Xander's chagrin.

Leo couldn't compose himself anymore and burst out in laughter.

"My sides!" He cried out, "This is the best! I can't... ahahahaha!!!"

"Aww, Xander! Look how happy he is!" Peri giggled.

Kamui then looked down at herself, trying to process what was going on around her, slowly putting two and two together as she ran her hands across her stomach. _I hope what you have isn't contagious._

"Shit." She muttered.

"Is something wrong, milady?" Jacob asked as Kamui's siblings continued to press Xander and Peri for more details on their future together.

"Oh, uh, nothing! I'm doing just fine! Nothing to report! Absolutely chipper!" Was she taking on Arthur's mannerisms, too?

"If I may, you don't look all that 'chipper' right now. Shall I fetch some water for you?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks. That would be amazing."

Elise had taken notice of Kamui's sudden breakdown and mouthed a "You okay?" Kamui shook her head.

When the main course was placed on the table, Kamui and Peri seemed to scarf it down with unreasonable speed. The two made eye contact with each other the entire time, silently acknowledging their shared condition. Xander sat in awe of the two ladies. He expected this behavior from his new fiancée, but Kamui was generally so civil and refined. What changed?

"Next course?" Kamui asked bluntly, slamming her hands on the table.

"Next what?" Xander glared at her.

"More food!" Peri chimed in.

"Are you two okay?" Elise repeated aloud.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother, I'm just really hungry and really tired today. I feel like I want to curl up for the evening and the day's barely started!"

"You're pregnant, too!" Peri decided, without consulting Elise. "I can tell!"

There was a near simultaneous dropping of forks around the table, save for Peri, who kept eating.

"Impossible!" Kamui shouted at the silence. "I think I'd know if I was-"

"I'm going to kill him." Camilla announced as she stabbed her stack of pancakes and rose from her seat. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Language!" Xander replied, also beginning to panic.

"I think someone else should be joining us for this lovely breakfast. Shall we go fetch him?" Camilla smiled, but it was so clearly fake.

Kamui raced for the door and blocked the way, knowing full well they wouldn't blow past her if they knew she was pregnant. But they did! As they pushed her aside, she noticed another blond figure at the far end of the hallway.

"RUN!!!" She shrieked at Arthur, until she was sure that he was making his escape. She didn't have the energy to keep pace with them.

"So, uh, what just happened?" Leo asked, as his older siblings left his field of view. "Who are they trying to kill?"

Peri remained unfazed, shrugging and pulling a piping hot cup of coffee to her lips.

"One of my retainers!" Elise chimed in. "This has been the best day ever as far as I'm concerned!"

"One of your... wait. Does that mean Kamui's been... fooling around with..."

Elise snickered back at him.

"You're right," Leo replied, preparing for another round of laughter. "This really is the best day ever!"


End file.
